What is the area enclosed by the graph of $|3x|+|4y|=12$?
Answer: The graph is symmetric with respect to both coordinate axes, and in the first quadrant it coincides with the graph of the line $3x + 4y = 12.$ Therefore the region is a rhombus, and the area is \[
\text{Area} = 4\left(\frac{1}{2}(4\cdot 3)\right) = \boxed{24}.
\][asy]
draw((-5,0)--(5,0),Arrow);
draw((0,-4)--(0,4),Arrow);
label("$x$",(5,0),S);
label("$y$",(0,4),E);
label("4",(4,0),S);
label("-4",(-4,0),S);
label("3",(0,3),NW);
label("-3",(0,-3),SW);
draw((4,0)--(0,3)--(-4,0)--(0,-3)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]